Wild Side
by Pikachuthundaxx
Summary: Violet, just your teenage girl with one exception. She is a fox Neko, a being blessed by the spirit of animals. She and her friend cat is taken by our very own survey corp corporal Levi. Will they be taken by the military brigade for experiments or will they join the survey where levi and violet may hit something off? FIND OUT IN THIS FANFICTION *ques Attack on Titan theme*


**Disclaimer I: do not own Attack on Titan nor do I own any of their characters. I only on the OC's ~Enjoy~**

Violet POV:

I run through the huge forest in my fox form feeling the wind run through my purple fur. Ok, I probably explain what the hell I'm talking about. My name is Violet, well that's not my real name that's just what my friends call me. Well friend now… but let's not focus on that now. I am a Neko, a being blessed by a spirit of an animal; in this case I am a fox Neko. Fun fact; if your blessed the color of your hair, ears and tail could be anything, mine is purple thus my name Violet. Well my hair is silver but the tips and the fridge of my bang is purple, my bang covers my left eye, but you can see my nose the bottom half of my left cheek and stuff, you really can't cut our hair, it grows back to quickly and my eyes are kind of a swirl of light and dark purple. My only friend now is Kat, I had a friend named Snake but some unfortunate events took place. Kat is a cat Neko she had black ears, a black slender cat tail with a white tip. Her eyes are a pretty blue and her hair is light brown that stops at the nape of her neck with jagged bangs. She is kind of A.D.D and slow but fun. She was born into the Neko world; her mom and dad were Nekos. Since being a Neko is a recessive trait both of your parents must be one in order for you to be one. I on the other hand was blessed; my parents are probably locked in those huge walls with the other humans. I haven't seen them in so long it wouldn't surprise me if they forgot all about me. Us Nekos were basically locked outside. The giants don't bother us though, since they only go after humans as long as we stay in our animal form they leave us alone, even if you're a purple fox. The only way to tell if someone is a Neko is if they are human with an animal tail, ears and fangs we are kind of easy to spot in human form. Sadly humans aren't the same way; I have to hide when they come outside flying in some high-tech soaring gear. If they spot anything unusual they are most likely going to kill or capture it. Anyway now that introduction is out of the way ON WITH THE STORY!

I run through the huge forest in fox form feeling the wind in my purple fur and hearing the wind whistle by. I look back to see Kat in her cat form trailing behind, I forget she is much smaller than me, in animal and human form, she was kind of the runt of the litter as a little Neko kitten. I slow my pace and walk along with her and grin. "Thank for slowing down Violet, my legs are tired I could really use a nap right now." Kat says with a sigh. I smirk "You always want a nap, you lazy little kitty." I roll my eyes then perk my ears up. I hear the zip noise of the gear the human's use I almost have time to hide before I see him. He has cold dark grey eyes, pale skin and a black hair with a stern look. Though his look is more professional with his suit and undercut, his eyes, his expression it reminds me of one person….Snake. Snake had neat hair with jagged bangs but he was always such a buzzkill and overprotective. But I miss him so much, me and him were close, ok, really close if you get my drift but, when a titan showed up we didn't have time to shape shift and run….. Snake sacrificed himself so we could run. I've been staring to long; the human was coming right towards me.

**Levi POV:**

I was working on our usually training routes outside the walls when I spotted something abnormal. A fox. I know what you're thinking what is so fucking special about a fox, well this one was fucking purple. And in a world where there are naked giants without any balls going around eating people when you see something weird you take a look at it. It just stood there looking at me like a retarded puppy; even had sad puppy eyes took while looking at me. Then it snapped out of its trance and took off running. I almost caught it as it darted into a bush then I slammed into something really soft. When I look up I see the frightened face of a girl, then I realized it wasn't human, it had a purple fox tail with a white tip and purple fox ears and silver hair with purple on the tips and fridge of the bangs that covered the left side of her face that reaches to her middle back. Her eyes were a swirl of light and dark purple and she wore strange clothes, it was a black tight fitting T-shirt with grey rectangles in the shape a frowning face on it. She also wore tight grey jeans, sneakers that went up to her knees, a black choker necklace and black gloves that had the fingers cut off. If foxes did have a human form this is how they would be built, she was thin but had defined curves. A normal soldier would be enchanted by such a thing unfortunate for whatever the hell this thing is I am not a normal soldier. I glare at it and it mutters in a small voice "Snake…." I grit my teeth who the hell does this brat think she is calling me a snake? "Who the fu-" I am interrupted by a sharp hissing nose from behind where I find a small house cat that's black except for around the mouth, on the paws and on the tip of its tail. All of a sudden it turns into a thin girl with short jagged light brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. And like the other girl she has ears and a tail of an animal but this one has black cat ears and a black cat tail with a white tip. She hisses again showing feline fangs. "No, Kat don't." I make a sharp around and I see the girl standing up shaking her head at the other girl. She gives me an apologetic grin, her teeth are normal except for sharp canine fangs jagging out. I call down a passing soldier and bind the two girls. _Maybe Erwin knows what to do with these…. Things. _

We put the girls to sleep and lock them in the same dungeon Jaeger was locked in. We bound their hands in shackles and closed the cell doors. We waited a few hours for them to wake up in the beds. The fox girl looked at her shackles and struggled against them and then started to panic. "Looks like someone doesn't like being locked up" I smirk. She gives a sharp around and glares at me like she was about to bite my head off, she snarls at me baring her fangs. "Violet, please calm down, maybe they are nice." The cat girl says in a rather optimistic voice. I glare back at the fox girl, Violet. "So your name is Violet? What the hell kind of name is that?" I growl. We have this thing locked up then she dare act like this? "Now Levi let's not be rude, she is probably very confused at the moment. Miss. Violet I just want to ask a few questions is that ok?" Erwin says rather politely. God I hate when he tries to suck up to prisoners rather than just beat the answers out of them. This time it apparently worked Violet's expression softened into a half smile. "Ask away." She says full of confidence. "What are you exactly? I can't say I have ever seen something like this before." The fox girl fiddles and strokes her tail and looks up. "We're Nekos beings blessed by the spirit of animals, or borne into this world like this. We have the abilities of whatever animal we are blessed by or whatever our parents were. We can also shape shift. I was blessed which is why my tail, ears and eyes are purple and my hair is the way it is." I roll my eyes as Erwin keeps questioning and they keep answering, like how they got their strange clothes, Violet snitched them from some of the old houses outside the walls. I get tired and I finally speak "Ok, now why the hell did you call me a snake?" Violet looks down sadly and fiddles with her tail and her throat tightens. "Snake was a friend of ours; you act like him in many ways, your cold stare, stern look and rather serious attitude. Violet and Snake were close, you probably remind her of him. That's why she was staring at you the way she was." Fan-fucking-tastic now I feel like a dick, I can't let them know that though "Ok what happened to him?" Now its Kat's turn to look down, then Violet looks up with tears in her eyes "H-he was killed by the giants we didn't have time to shape shift so he distracted it so we can get away…" Why is it such a big deal? I mean I lose comrades every day and you don't see me crying about it. She needs to toughen up. Then they continued talking and we tell them that they will go on trial in the morning and that Erwin would try his best to have them in the custody of the Survey Corp. They gave them a chance to walk around without their shackles. In there "gratitude" Kat pulled Erwin into a tight hug and Erwin looked confused on what to do so he scratched her behind the ears like you would do to cat. I face palm. _She is a cat Neko not a real cat Erwin._ But apparently she liked it next thing I know I hear her purring. Next thing I know Violet pats me on the head and says is in a sassy tone "Thanks…. Levi?" I grab her by her choker and pull her close to my face which is easy since she is a little shorter than me and snarl "It Corporal Levi to you brat and you should watch how you talk to your superiors. I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you." I push her back and she grins "Yes, _Corporal._" She waves her tail in my face and just as I whack it away she walks back to her cell.

**Authors note: Well this is the 1****st**** chapter I hope you enjoy it, leave a review and all have a nice day ^-^ **


End file.
